A desktop computer has at least one display device (e.g., a monitor). A mobile terminal that uses a touch screen, e.g., a cell phone, a smartphone, or a tablet Personal Computer (PC), has a single display device.
A user of the desktop computer may divide the screen of the display device e.g., horizontally or vertically with a plurality of pop-up windows depending on working environments. When a web browser is opened, the user may move upward or downward on the web browser using a page-up button or page-down button of the keyboard. Instead of the keyboard, the user may use a mouse to move upward or downward on the web page by scrolling a scroll bar on the side of the screen with the mouse cursor. In addition, the user may move to the top of the web page by selecting a ‘top’ button represented in a text form or as an icon at the bottom of the web page.
Compared with the desktop computer, the mobile terminal has a limited size screen as well as input constraints. Unlike the desktop computer, the mobile terminal has difficulty dividing the screen.
The mobile terminal may store and run default applications installed therein at a manufacturing stage and optional applications downloaded on the Internet from application sales sites. Optional applications may be developed by general developers and registered in the sales sites. In this respect, anyone can freely develop and sell his/her application through an application sales site to a user of a mobile terminal. Tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands of free or paid applications are now available for current mobile terminals.
Even though such various applications that interest consumers and satisfy their needs are available to the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal has difficulty presenting multiple applications because of its limited display size and User Interface (UI) constraint. Thus, the user may experience inconveniences in running the multiple applications in his/her mobile terminal.
Accordingly, a need exists for a technology to present multiple windows in a display of the mobile terminal. Another need exists for a technology to easily run and arrange multiple windows in a display of the mobile terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.